Air Emu
EMU |taglines = "Take our birds anywhere you like" |type = Airline Corporation |games = Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |reference = }} Air Emu is an Australian airline corporation featured in Grand Theft Auto V. The player can buy stocks of Air Emu from the Lcn-exchange.com website. Description Several Air Emu aircraft can be found and flown in Los Santos International Airport. Their fleet consists primarily of small airplanes, such as Shamals, this and the fact that one of the destinations listed from Air Emu in the terminals of the Los Santos Airport says regional, could suggest that the company have a more regional area of operation, however, this is disproved by the description in the Lcn-exchange.com website, who state that Air Emu is an international company. In the mission Caida Libre, Javier Madrazo is the only passenger in the Air Emu Shamal, suggesting that the company also performs private flights, which would be in line with the quote on their billboards: "Take our birds anywhere you like". The "Take our birds anywhere you like" slogan also has reference in the word "bird", which is an Australian vernacular word meaning "Young woman". The billboard bearing the slogan also depicts a young woman wearing a uniform that reveals a lot of cleavage. Influence The brand is a parody of , who are an Australian airline famous for their "Flying Kangaroo" logo. The is a native Australian bird with as much cultural significance as a Kangaroo, and is even considered to be the National Bird of Australia. Also, the Emu is an ironic mascot choice for an airline considering that it is a flightless bird. The brand's color scheme is Gold and Dark Blue, similar to to the brand colors of , a famous "Australian" brand of beer. The logo also has a strong resemblance of 's logo. Events of GTA V In the mission Caida Libre, Michael De Santa shoots down an Air Emu Shamal in a bid to kill Martin Madrazo's cousin, Javier Madrazo, and recover a briefcase of files that Javier was going to use against Martin in court. Incidents and Accidents The only known incident to have happened in GTA V is Michael shooting down Javier's Air Emu Shamal in Sandy Shores. It crashed just outside of Grapeseed. Only Javier was the survivor of the crash, although he was killed afterwards by Trevor. Gallery Shamal-GTAV-AirEMU.jpg|Air Emu Shamal. SmokingShamal-GTAV.jpg|Air Emu Shamal in the mission Caida Libre. AirEmu-GTAV-Billboard.jpg|A billboard for Air Emu. AirEmu-GTAV-AirportAd.png|Air Emu advert at Los Santos International Airport. Trivia *The stewardess uniform in Air Emu advert is similar to the one worn by in the music video for her song "Toxic." *The Air Emu slogan could be a reference to a Qantas Airways stewardess who gained notoriety in 2007 after having sex with a passenger in an aircraft toilet, as "bird" is also Australian slang for a young woman. **It may also be a reference to how some aviation fans commonly nickname aeroplanes in general as "birds". *As a result of Rockstar inadvertently removing the Air Emu livery (and every other livery bar MyFly) for the Shamal in the After Hours update, the Air Emu Shamal featured in Caida Libre is replaced by an identical Shamal wearing the MyFly livery until it crashes, the prop used to represent the wrecked plane still bearing the Air Emu livery. This was fixed in the following update to GTA V and Online, Arena War, which restored the removed Shamal liveries. de:Air Emu pl:Air Emu es:Air Emu Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Airlines Category:Corporations